Love Is In The Air
"Love Is In The Air", also known as "Love In The Air" is a song originally sung in Spanish by Jorge Blanco as Leon Vargas. Lyrics English= Only you and only love is necessary I know that for sure Going for a day without you would be scary Cause you’re all I live for Where I go, you’ll be there Here inside my heart All I want is to swear That I will be there I feel love is in the air It’s making me breathe It couldn’t be accidental I feel love is in the air Between you and me It’s something so warm and gentle Love changes everything I thought I knew before When you’re with me When you’re with me Only you and only love is necessary I know that for sure It could be a fairy tale if we got married You’re all I live for Where I go, you’ll be there Here inside my heart All I want is to swear That I will be there I feel love is in the air It’s making me breathe It couldn’t be accidental I feel love is in the air Between you and me It’s something so warm and gentle Love changes everything I thought I knew before When you’re with me When you’re with me Now I had to write this song To show where my heart belongs We should never be apart Like the lyrics and the melody yeah It’s just the way that we are And the way we should be For ever ever ever I feel love is in the air It’s making me breathe It couldn’t be accidental I feel love is in the air Between you and me It’s something so warm and gentle I feel love is in the air It’s making me breathe It couldn’t be accidental I feel love is in the air Between you and me It’s something so warm and gentle I feel love is in the air |-| Spanish= Si hay amor y nada más No es necesario Nada, nada más Si hay amor olvídate del calendario No hay nada, nada más Donde voy, ahí vas Me acompañaras Donde vayas, iré Y te seguiré Hay amor en el aire Acércate a mi Apuesta por lo que siento Hay amor en el aire Tu confía en mi Ya ves que no existe el tiempo Solo el destino Que a nosotros nos unió Para siempre Si hay amor Y nada más No es necesario Nada, nada más Si hay amor no existe El abecedario Nada, nada más Donde voy ahí vas Me acompañaras Donde vas, iré y te seguiré Hay amor en el aire Acércate a mi Apuesta por lo que siento Hay amor en el aire Tu confía en mi Ya ves que no existe el tiempo Solo el destino Que a nosotros nos unió Para siempre Cuando escribo esta canción Voy a robar tu corazón No se pueden separar Mis acordes de tu melodía Y ese día será el mejor de tu vida Hay amor en el aire Acércate a mi Apuesta por lo que siento Hay amor en el aire Tu confía en mi Ya ves que no existe el tiempo Hay amor en el aire Acércate a mi Apuesta por lo que siento Hay amor en el aire Tu confía en mi Ya ves que no existe el tiempo Hay amor en el aire Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *The Spanish version of this song is called "Amor en el aire" (Love In The Air). *Leon wrote this song about Violetta. *Tue Sander sings the English version of this song. *The Italian version of this song is called "Quanto Amore Nell'Aria". Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Songs Category:Music